


With Your Heart On The Floor

by gallowdance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Missing Scene, Part 3, Smut, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: What if Zelda had let Lilith stay?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	With Your Heart On The Floor

“ _What I need is a good, Christian woman.”_

Against her better judgement Zelda re thinks her decision and takes a step forward. “Wait.” She says in a measured tone before Lilith can leave. 

The brunette smirks to herself, before whirling back around to face Zelda. The smug expression on her face makes Zelda want to throw her out again.

Lilith doesn’t say anything straight away, just raises an expectant brow at the witch, and then. “Well?”

“You may be a wild card,” Zelda says after exhaling smoke through her nostrils from her cigarette. “But maybe you _should_ stay here.” 

Lilith frowns, then clicks her tongue. “Oh no, you’ve made it quite clear what you think of me.” She sneers, and takes another step forward into Zelda’s personal space, again. 

“I won’t stay where I’m not truly welcomed,” her eyes glance down at Zelda’s lips then back up to her eyes. “And I won’t be helping you or your rabble of witches any longer, you had your chance.” She says with a low chuckle that grates on Zelda’s nerves.

“We may be in a dire situation, but my Coven is quite capable of taking care of itself.” Zelda retorts coldly, and takes a long drag from her cigarette, then blows the smoke right into Lilith’s face.

“Then why the change of heart?” Lilith asks without even flinching at the smoke. Infact she inhales some of it. Finding something almost macabre about letting the smoke that had been inside of Zelda’s lungs enter her own body. 

Now it is Zelda who takes a step forward, until they are practically toe to toe. “Because I don’t trust you.” She hisses and is pleased that she has an inch on Lilith in height. It may not be much, but it boosts her confidence. “And you know the mortal saying, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Well, that’s what I intend to do.”

Lilith hums from the back of her throat. “So you’re threatened by me? Hmm, that’s good to know.” 

Zelda clenches her jaw and glares at her. “Are you staying or not?” She asks, already done with this conversation. “Because if you are this is _my_ home and my coven and you will play by my rules.”

Lilith studies the lines on Zelda’s face, they are deeper around her brows than anywhere else. “You know what I think I will.” Lilith announces and she smiles, revealing rows of pearly white teeth. But there is nothing sincere in the smile. And her bright red lipstick that she always wears reminds Zelda of blood. “But _only_ if you ask nicely.” She adds with a wink, and Zelda’s eyes go wide at the demand. 

She taps the end of her cigarette and ash falls onto the floor next to them. “If you think I’m going to beg you to stay, then you are going to be disappointed.”

Lilith shrugs her shoulders. “Not as disappointed as Sabrina or dare I say the other witches when they find out you turned down my help against the Pagans”

“Like I said we done need-

“ _Like_ you implied you are aware of my power and that’s why you don’t want me to take it somewhere else.” Lilith interrupts, which only riles Zelda up more. “So don’t pretend you are letting me stay for my sake. I came here and asked for refuge, you are the one who keeps changing your mind. So, if you really want me to stay you need to do the same as I did and ask me nicely.” 

Zelda can’t believe her ears. The audacity of the woman in front of her infuriates her more than any person ever has before. Even being stuck in a room with Faustus would be less jarring than this. 

Her mind goes through the catalogue of unspoken curses she has in her arsenal and she is more than tempted to use one of them. But then for a split second she is sure she see’s Lilith’s blue eyes flash black; and is reminded it’s not a woman stood in front of her, but a demon.

“Lilith,” she begins slowly, swallowing a lump in her throat before continuing. “Please, will you stay and help.” Her tone is forced and low and her cheeks turn red from the humiliation of submitting to the request. 

Having the haughty Zelda Spellman practically beg her to stay has the adrenaline pumping through Lilith’s veins. “Hmm,” she contemplates, as she brings a hand up to her chin, as if seriously trying to decide wether or not to accept. “Oh alright then,” she says finally, “seeing as you asked me so sweetly.”

Zelda exhales a breath she didn’t know that she was holding. “Right then, well I’ll have Ambrose take you to the desicrated church where the other witches are staying.”

Lilith shakes her head and begins to take off the scarf she was wearing, “I don’t fancy a sleepover with those hedge witches thank you very much.” She says as her brunette locks tumble down over her shoulder. For a brief second Zelda marvels at how thick and shiny her hair is and wonders what it would feel like to run her hand through the tresses. She shakes the thought away though when Lilith’s words sink in.

“You don’t expect me to to let you stay here?” Zelda sounds appalled at the idea, which makes it all the more satisfying for Lilith to irk her further. 

“And why not? You have plenty of room.” Lilith says as she removes her coat and holds it out in front of her with her scarf and sunglasses. “Besides I’m very small, I won’t take up to much space.” 

Zelda brings a hand up to squeeze the bridge of her nose as she counts to ten in her head. “Fine,” she huffs, “there’s a spare room you can sleep in. It’s upstairs and the second door to the left. I’m sure you can find it yourself.” 

•

Once she had surveyed her new room Lilith wasted no time in heading back downstairs. There was something thrilling about sparing with Zelda. She was unlike any other witch she had encountered. She was both hot and cold; a paradox if ever there was one. The woman was practically idolising her scarcely a week ago in prayers and now she seemed to loathe her. And Lilith wanted to know more about Sabrina’s older Aunt.

She finds Zelda in the kitchen with her back to her. She’s standing in front of the sink and she’s smoking another cigarette. She’s discarded her black blazer, and it hangs on the back of a chair nearby. Her back is pin straight as she stares at her own reflection in the window. It’s dark outside by now, and Lilith wonders where everyone else is.

“All alone tonight then?” She asks, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Zelda’s shoulders go even more rigid if that were possible. And she grimaces before responding. “I _was._ ” She says as she taps some ash into the sink. “Just because I’m allowing you to stay doesn’t mean you have to follow me around.”

“Well seeing as I’m hiding from The Dark Lord I don’t think going out alone would be the best course of action.” Lilith drawls sarcastically and uncrosses her arms to inspect her nails carefully. 

“There’re plenty of other rooms you may inhabit.” Zelda rebuffs, still looking at her reflection. 

Lilith pauses, “you mean you’d let me wonder around your home?” She asks in surprise, “me? Someone you claim not to trust. That’s a bit of a contradiction don’t you think?”

Zelda finishes her cigarette then drops her Victorian holder down next to the sink. She then turns around to face Lilith, she leans against the sink. Her fingers are curled around the edges as she regards her carefully. Without the oversized coat on she looks smaller. Wearing a simple black A line dress that covers her shoulders, but short sleeved. 

Lilith notices her looking, “I know it’s a gorgeous dress isn’t it.” She says as she pushes away from the door frame and twirls around once. “I honestly don’t know what I would do if I had to be stuck in Ms. Wardwell’s drab outfits.” 

“But you don’t mind being stuck with her appearance.” Zelda counters, and Lilith smiles at her when she stops spinning.

“And why would I? With a face like this, I’d be a fool to give it up. Don’t you think?” She says and flicks her hair behind her back for emphasis. 

“I hadn’t really given it much thought.” Zelda lies but keeps her tone even and her face stoic. 

“Really?” Lilith asks innocently as she approaches Zelda at the sink. “I think you’re telling fibs.” She says in a sing song voice. 

Zelda’s nostrils flare, “I don’t care what you think.” 

With one final step Lilith is right up at Zelda’s personal space for the third time that night. Leaving the redhead trapped between her body and the sink behind her. “Did you care about what I thought when I heard you leading the coven in prayers to me?”

“I only did that because I thought it was the right course of action.” Zelda ignores the question, though her voice wobbles as she speaks. 

Lilith in turn ignores her and carries on. “Well at first I was emotional.” She says and brings a finger up to trace the Zelda’s jawline . “Do you know how long I had waited to hear someone pray to me?” She asks, as the finger slowly moves down. And Zelda is frozen, entranced even by the pair of blue eyes staring into her soul. Each time she takes a breath their breasts touch lightly, and Zelda feels dizzy when she realises what’s going on. 

“Centuries, Zelda. I have waited centuries and then I heard your voice and everything I had been through was all...” her hand smooths some hair over Zelda’s shoulder so she can lean in and whisper, “worth it.”

Lilith doesn’t smell like brimstone and fire like she had thought she would; she smells of raspberries. Then Zelda curses herself for noticing, just as Lilith moves away from her ear to look at her again. 

Zelda wants to tell her to stop. 

Wants to push her away outraged. Because she really didn’t trust her; but her head is clouded with emotions she hasn’t felt in a while. And it had been so long since another woman had given her attention like this. 

So instead of halting what was happening, Zelda licks her lips before leaning forward to close the gap between them. It was clear what Lilith was doing, this game of seduction was one Zelda was a master of. And if it was going to happen then she would take control of the situation by initiating it herself. 

If she had even given any thought to kissing Lilith she would of assumed it would it to be rough and needy. But instead the demon kisses her gently, almost as if Zelda was the most precious thing in the universe in that moment.

Lilith waits for Zelda to deepen the kiss and it’s not until their tongues touch does she push Zelda against the the sink harder. The witch moans into her mouth and hooks her arms around Lilith’s shoulders. 

After several minutes or just kissing and grinding against each other, they both pull back for air. Lilith smiles when she sees her red lipstick all over Zelda’s mouth. “See letting me stay wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” Lilith says as she takes Zelda’s hand, kisses her knuckles and leads her away from the sink. 

“I haven’t decided yet if that’s true.” Zelda says as she allows herself to be led to the kitchen table. 

“Sit.” Lilith instructs and motions with her head at the table. 

“No, not here.” Zelda refuses and moves away from the table. Lilith raises an inquisitive brow at her. “This is where my family eat.” Zelda explains and Lilith just nods, although doesn’t really understand why it mattered.

“Come with me,” Zelda says as she pulls Lilith with her by the hand towards the stairs. Her attention is to take her upstairs but they barely get to the top of the landing, when Lilith is on her once again.

This time Zelda looses all self control and lets the other woman push her down onto the floor. And then Lilith is on top of her and they are kissing and groping at each other over their clothes like a pair of teenagers.

As they kiss Lilith pulls Zelda’s lepoard print shirt out from where it’s tucked into her pencil skirt. Then her hand finds it way underneath the material so she can squeeze a lace covered breast. This elicits a moan from Zelda that shoots straight into Lilith’s core. The hand moves into the bra and she can feel how hard Zelda’s nipple is beneath her palm. 

In one swift movement Lilith pulls back just so she can push the shirt off of Zelda over her head. Leaving her lying there on the floor clad in a black lace bra and painfully tight skirt. 

Lilith makes a mental note of the image as she crawls down Zelda’s body, peppering kisses over any exposed flesh she could find.

Once she gets to the hem of the skirt she pushes it up and Zelda lifts her bottom so the skirt can be bunched up to her waist. Lilith moves so she is between Zelda’s legs, which widen to acomidate her. Lilith kisses up her left leg from her knee right up to her inner thigh, just above the top of her stockings.. “Please...” Zelda groans from above.

“Please what?” Lilith asks feigning innocence as she slowly pulls down Zelda’s sodden underwear.

“Fuck me,” Zelda breathes wantonly. Lilith looks at her with her red hair flayed like a halo and eyes shut, and wonders how come this hadn’t happened sooner.

She crawls back up Zelda so she can kiss the corner of her mouth. “As my High Priestess commands,” she whispers and Zelda shudders. Lilith isn’t sure if it’s because of the use of her title or because she sinks two fingers into Zelda at once. 

Either way Zelda cries out, and has to put her fist in her mouth to stop more noise. She is still aware of the fact that they are on top of the landing in plain view of anyone who would happen along. 

Lilith grins at the sight of Zelda coming undone by her slender fingers. And adds a thumb to circle around her nub of nerves as well. This has Zelda practically grinding into her hand from the floor. Her hips match each of Lilith’s thrusts with equal vigour.

“Open your eyes, I want to see you when you come for me.” Lilith moans as she fastens her pace. And Zelda obliges, her eyes open, and Lilith smiles down at her. “What a good little witch you are Zelda Spellman.” She says, knowing for some reason that Zelda would be the type to get off on praise. 

And that’s exactly what pushes her over the edge. Lilith keeps her fingers still as she feels Zelda’s muscles convulse around her. Then she goes limp and her breathing turns heavy. 

Lilith kisses the tip of her nose before removing her fingers and wiping them on the front of her dress. 

“See I’m already helping.” Lilith jokes as she watches Zelda ride out her after glow. She’s naked bar from her bra, stockings and bunched up skirt, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat that covers her body. Oh, and Lilith smiles when she notices Zelda is missing a stiletto. 

After minutes of just lying there it dawns on Zelda what she has just done. Or what she had let Lilith do to be more precise and panic starts to replace pleasure. She abruptly sits up and grabs for her discarded clothing. She just manages to to push down her skirt, forgoing underwear when Lilith grabs her chin. “Stay with me.” 

Zelda just shakes her head and scuttles away. “This shouldn’t of happened.” She insists as she pulls on her shirt, then gets onto her knees so she can stand up. Lilith gets up as well and offers a hand to help her, which Zelda takes but only because her legs feel like jelly.

“And why’s that?” Lilith asks as Zelda smoothed down her skirt and starts tucking in her shirt.

“Because I don’t trust you.” 

“So? I’ve let people I don’t trust fuck me. And don’t tell me you haven’t either.” Lilith replies casually and Zelda just glares at her.

“This is different.”

“Why?”

“Because, well just because it is.” Zelda snaps angrily, because she doesn’t fully understand it either. This woman she loathed and didn’t trust was just too tempting to resist and it went far beyond her physical beauty.

Lilith rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Zelda’s mood swing from blissful to hateful was so quick, perhaps something she would have to work on if she was to stay in the witch’s good graces. “Fine,” she says. “So I expect you’re going to want me to leave now?” 

The thought had occurred to Zelda, to simply throw Lilith out to spare her conflicting thoughts; but then the needs of the coven was more important then her than her own regret. “No, you can stay.” She says solemnly. Besides kicking a woman out after letting her fuck her didn’t sit right with Zelda, despite what she was feeling about their encounter.

Lilith looks surprised, then looks her up and down. “Just for the record I don’t think this was a mistake.” She says as she takes a step forward. She tries to reach out to touch Zelda’s cheek again, but this time Zelda ducks her head to avoid her hand.

Lilith instantly drops the hand to her side again and sighs. “But I can see you wish to be alone, so for now, good night, _Zelda_.” She says, stretching out her name, before heading off to her room.

Zelda relaxes and leans against the bannister for support. Her mind was all over the place, and she needed to think, there was no way Lilith wouldn’t use this against her somehow. And she needed to form some sort of counter attack before it came to that. 

But her momentary revive is broken when Lilith calls back, “and don’t forget your panties, wouldn’t want them to get into the wrong hands would we.”

Zelda’s eyes go wide as she scrambles to the floor again to retrieve her underwear and Lilith laughs before closing the door. This was going to be an amusing game she muses behind the door; breaking down Zelda Spellman’s icy walls.


End file.
